The Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy
by Princess-Hestia-Hades18
Summary: In a world ruled by titans, it's a little better than when the olympians ruled. Well, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia are still around but the others aren't. Kronos and Percy rule over everything together. Percy's ability to have children leads to three children destined to save and help the titans. Read to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! Advice on new fanfics would be nice! **

**Warning: Cussing, boyxboy, and smut Don't like don't read! This is unbetaed! If you would like to beta any of my stories PM me. Enjoy! **

"I could kill Kronos!"

"I know, Dear. One more push, Percy." Leto said.

"Fuck" Percy screamed, as he gave birth to twin boys.

"Brother! Come here." Themis shouted to Kronos as she walked out of the royal chambers.

"What's wrong? Is Percy okay? Is the baby okay too?" Kronos asked rapidly.

"Nothing's wrong. Percy wants you to come in and see the _babies._" The word "babies" was lost on Kronos. Themis rolled her eyes and leads him to his and Percy's chambers.

Kronos enters and sees Percy propped up with the pillows from marriage bed, holding two tiny bundles wrapped in gold blankets. One bundle had messy raven black hair like his mother, and the other had golden-blonde hair like his father.

Percy looked up from the nursing bundles as Themis ushered his Husband/Mate in.

"I think we should leave the new parents alone with their new children." Leto pulled Themis and the others who helped deliver the new Princes of Olympus out of the Royal apartments.

"Twins? I thought we were just having one." Kronos sputtered as he walks up to Percy.

"That's what I thought as well, Love." Percy purred as he shifted the golden-haired Prince closer to his breast.

Kronos had finally reached his Wife/Queen and the new heirs to the throne. He reached out a shaking hand and laid it on his raven-haired son.

"Did you name them yet, Love?" Kronos choked out.

"I wanted you to hear their names before every other being on Earth and Olympus does." Percy smiled happily at him.

"So what are they?" Kronos moved his hand to his other , stroking his his golden locks.

"The one you're touching now is Giovanni and the other is Balance." Percy yawned, cracked his neck, and rested his head the pillows propping him up.

"Let me hold them for a little, Babe." The King of Titans suggested, seeing his queen yawn once more.

"Are you sure?"

Kronos nodded excitedly.

"Well take Giovanni since he's done nursing and Balance isn't." Percy handed Giovanni to his father and moved Balance to his other breast since he had sucked out all the milk from the one he had been suckling.

"He's so small, Love." He gasped in amazement.

"Mind his head, and put your other arm under your left- There we go." Percy smiled as he watched his husband hold one of his sons for the first time.

Giovanni opened his royal blue eyes, stared up at his father, and laughed. Kronos laughed back and they just stood their cooing back-and-forth.

Percy snuggled Balance closer and wriggled lower on the bed. Seeing Kronos interact with his two minutes older son calmed his fears about Kronos eating his children. Only a little.

The ruler over everything looked at the love of his life as he moved on their marriage bed. Knowing that the look on Percy's face most likely meant that he thought that him, Kronos, was going to eat their children. He was going to correct the assumption.

"I'm not going to hurt them, my Queen. Never." Kronos spoke, forcefully. Percy jumped a little, startled. Kronos saw this and said,

"Doubt me again, little slut, and you will be punished."

"Yes, Master." Percy nodded in agreement.

"Lets go introduce our children to the rest of the family, Slut."

"Yes, Master." Percy repeated as he held Balance close and got up. The tags on his collar jingled together.

Kronos smiled at the sound. As they walked towards the throne room where the rest of the titans had gathered Kronos says,

"I love how you show your brand stating that you belong to me."

Percy just smiled and kept walking in step with his husband.

"It isn't like I can get rid of your name tattooed on my ass. I don't want to remove it anyway."

Kronos shifted Giovanni, rubbed Percy's ass, then spanked it. Percy laughed, wriggled his ass against his hand, and snuggled closer to him.

"He's still nursing?!" Leto gasped.

"Is that bad?" Percy glanced down at his youngest son, concerned.

"No, no! It isn't bad. It just means that he probably needed more milk than his brother." Phoebe soothed.

"I didn't mean to upset you, my Queen."

"I know. I just never had kids before." Percy reached up to kiss Kronos's lips.

"Now, Brother, I want to hold my nephew." Theia smiled as she plucked Giovanni out of Kronos's arms. The rest of the Titanesses gathered around their queen, cooing and giggling.

Kronos watched all of this from his throne and smiled at Chaos, who sat to his left.

"Hey, Percy! You gonna have another one after this?" Hyperion laughed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Iapetus smacked him. Percy just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Tethys.

Kronos watched his queen for a few more mintues before he spoke.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Hey, everyone who took the time to read my first KronosxPercy fanfic. Thank you for doing so! Please fav and review! Also, for later chapters please help me out by giving me some good female OC names. **

**I will try to update in about a week or so. No promises! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-ButterflyRanger18**


	2. Poll

I put up a poll on profile, Please vote on it if you've read my story In This World.


	3. Birthday

**My birthday was yesterday! I'm 15 years old! Yay me! I survived 15 years of living on earth! **

**It didn't feel like my birthday, though. It just felt like any other day. **

**My family tried to make it a big deal since it was my ****quinceanera. **

**I'm celebrating it on the 31st, so I guess I'm trying to rest up for that day. I'm having two parties that day. **

**XD**


End file.
